Mobile devices comprising a sensor configured for capturing biometric data of a user holding the mobile device may be used for simple and quick detection of a variety of biometric functions of a user, such as heart rate and blood oxygen content.
In the field of mobile devices with biometric sensor, in particular those mobile devices having an electronic display on a front surface of the device, there is an increasing demand for increasing the size of the display while keeping the mobile device relatively small and portable for easy handling and/or bringing along. There is also a need for further simplified sensing of a biometric function of a user holding the mobile device.
Despite the activities in the field, there is still a demand for an improved mobile device, which is capable of meeting the requirements as to display size, compactness, handling and simplified sensing.